Colocation
by Kaleiya
Summary: Recueil d'OS en HiruMamo. Tous se passent après le Christmas Bowl. OS 4 : Cohabitation
1. Proposition

Disclaimer : Nan, les persos d'Eyeshield 21 ne sont pas à moi… (grince des dents en voyant un pistolet braqué sur elle) mais l'auteur de cette fic est esclave d'Hiruma Yoichi…

Auteur : Kaleiya qui n'est pas prête d'être libérée du joug d'un certain blond…

Rating : K+ pour cet OS mais susceptible de passer à T plus tard suivant ce qui le suivra

Pairing : Hiruma x Mamori. Un moment que j'ai pas fais d'hétéro donc avant de passer au yaoi sur ce fandom…

Résumé : Recueil d'OS concernant Hiruma et Mamori à partir de la fin de leur dernière année à Deimon.

Note : Le statut de cette fic sera assez spécial puisqu'elle n'a pas de fin définie. Pour être franche, ce sera plutôt des « tranches de vie » de sorte à ce que chaque chapitre puisse être lu indépendamment des autres. Cependant, on peut dire que les différents OS de ce que l'on peut appeler un recueil se suivent dans le temps.

Beta : Changement de dernière minute niveau beta puisque c'est mon ami Shadow alias Demonic Lonewolf qui a corrigé ce texte !

* * *

**Proposition**

En dernière année au lycée de Deimon, Mamori Anezaki venait de recevoir une lettre de l'université réputée Sakyoudai lui annonçant qu'elle avait été reçue aux examens d'entrée. Seulement, un problème se posait : l'établissement était à plus de trois heures de route de chez elle et donc, il fallait qu'elle se trouve un appartement près du campus. Cependant, les examens de fin d'année commençaient dans une semaine et elle devait se concentrer sur ses révisions en priorité.

Ce matin-là, elle était arrivée un peu en avance par rapport à d'habitude et, en entrant dans la salle de classe, elle fut surprise de voir qu'il n'y avait personne à l'intérieur… ou presque. Son voisin de devant et accessoirement ex-capitaine des Devil Bats, Hiruma Yoichi, était là, assis à sa place avec la chaise en équilibre et les pieds sur la table, en train de taper frénétiquement sur son laptop posé sur ses genoux tout en mâchant du chewing-gum. La jeune femme comprit à présent pourquoi personne d'autre n'était dans la salle de classe.

Le blond s'arrêta de taper sur son clavier et jeta un coup d'œil derrière lui, remarquant la présence de son ex-manager.

.- Déjà là fuckin' moralisatrice ? fit-il en faisant éclater une bulle de chewing-gum.

.- Je pourrais te retourner la question Hiruma-kun, répliqua la membre du comité des bonnes mœurs.

.- Kekeke ! J'avais du temps à perdre. Et toi ? Pénurie de choux à la crème chez Kariya ?

.- Hiruma-kun !

.- Kekeke.

Encore une fois, le démon prenait un grand plaisir à la taquiner au sujet de son péché mignon et encore une fois, il avait réussi à l'énerver. Elle prit le parti de l'ignorer et alla s'asseoir à sa place.

Quelques secondes après, le blond enleva ses pieds de la table pour y poser son laptop puis il se retourna pour faire face à la rousse.

.- Hey fuckin' bouffeuse de choux à la crème ! fit-il.

.- Quoi encore ? Tu vas encore me dire que… commença t-elle.

.- Que t'es une fuckin' chieuse ?

Mamori jeta un regard noir à Hiruma et sortit un livre de son sac qu'elle ouvrit devant elle, de sorte à masquer le sourire malicieux de son camarade. Seulement, le blond n'en avait pas terminé : il plaqua violemment l'ouvrage contre la table, forçant la rousse a reporter son attention sur lui.

.- Fiche-moi la paix Hiruma-kun ! fit-elle.

.- Kekeke ! J'ai pas envie ! répliqua t-il avec un grand sourire.

Alors que la jeune femme allait répliquer, un élève entra dans la salle mais, quand il remarqua Hiruma avec son carnet de menaces en main qu'il avait sortit d'on ne sait où, il jugea bon de sortir de la salle de cours le plus rapidement possible. Mamori soupira en voyant ça.

.- Tu ne changeras donc jamais… souffla t-elle.

.- Kekeke.

Elle regarda brièvement par dessus l'épaule du blond, s'apprêtant à retenter de lire son livre, quand elle remarqua que le portable de ce dernier affichait une annonce concernant un appartement.

.- Tiens, toi aussi tu recherches un appartement ? demanda-t-elle.

Hiruma haussa un sourcil et se tourna à demi pour voir l'écran de son ordinateur.

.- Hn ? Ça ? Je l'ai déjà acheté, répondit-il avant de faire une bulle de chewing-gum.

.- Hein ? Mais on a reçu les résultats des examens d'entrée il y a même pas deux jours ?

.- J'ai pas attendu ces fuckin' résultats pour me chercher un fuckin' appart !

.- Je comprends mieux… Attends… Tu as dit que tu l'avais acheté ?

.- Ouaip. Il est sur tout le dernier étage de l'immeuble et à dix minutes du campus.

Mamori avait ouvert la bouche d'étonnement, ne parvenant plus à dire un seul mot, au grand plaisir du blond qui ricanait.

.- Se pourrait-il que tu aies un petit souci de logement fuckin' moralisatrice ? demanda-t-il avec un grand sourire.

.- Oui et ? De toute façon, tu as déjà un colocataire… commença t-elle.

.- Nan.

La jeune femme cligna plusieurs fois des yeux.

.- Tu n'avais pas prévu d'être en colocation avec Agon-kun ou Akaba-kun ?

.- Le fuckin' yeux rouges est allergique aux poils de chien et en plus, il passe son temps à faire des putains de solos sur sa fuckin' guitare. Quand au fuckin' dread, j'avais pas envie de l'entendre ou de le voir se taper ces fuckin' greluches toute la nuit. Et toi ?

.- Hein ? Comment ça moi ? Tu ne m'as jamais proposé que l'on partage un appartement ?

.- Ben, maintenant, c'est fait. Ca t'intéresse ou pas fuckin' rousse ?

La membre du comité des bonnes mœurs réfléchit, laissant le temps au démon de faire une nouvelle bulle de chewing-gum.

.- Eh bien… Oui, ça m'intéresse mais… commença-t-elle.

.- C'est tout bon alors ! coupa-t-il brusquement.

Hiruma se remit dos à la jeune femme.

.- Hey ! J'avais pas fini de parler ! Ta proposition est intéressante mais je n'ai jamais vu cet appartement. Donc comment veux-tu…

Le blond se retourna face à elle et posa son portable sur la table, l'écran face à la jeune femme.

.- La flèche de droite pour faire défiler, dit-il avant de se remettre dos à elle, les pieds sur la table et la chaise en équilibre.

Elle resta quelques secondes à fixer le jeune homme sans comprendre puis reporta son attention sur l'écran et resta bouche bée face à ce qu'elle voyait. Sur l'ordinateur était affiché une photo d'un grand salon avec une immense baie vitrée juste derrière. La photo suivante montrait une cuisine américaine entièrement équipée et, visiblement, complètement neuve. Au fur et à mesure qu'elle fit défiler les images, elle put voir une buanderie, quatre chambres, deux salles de bains, un bureau… de quoi pouvoir accueillir une famille entière.

.- Mais… Comment tu… commença t-elle.

.- Le fuckin' ancien proprio le trouvait trop grand pour lui tout seul depuis que ses fuckin' gosses sont partis.

.- Mais c'est… C'est immense d'après les photos !

.- Il avait l'appart' voisin avec ses fuckin' gosses dedans. Il a fait casser les murs, poser une grille dans l'escalier et fait en sorte qu'on ne puisse accéder à l'étage qu'avec un code pour l'ascenseur. Le toit de l'immeuble était aussi à lui.

.- HEIN ? Mais c'est… c'est…

Le blond se retourna pour lui faire de nouveau face.

.- T'es toujours partante, fuckin' chieuse ?

Mamori regarda tour à tour l'écran puis Hiruma, réfléchissant à tout cela.

.- C'est un peu précipité… Et il faudra que j'en parle à ma mère avant…

.- Déjà fait !

Elle le regarda avec de grands yeux alors que lui récupérait son ordinateur portable et reprenait sa position habituelle.

.- Quoi ? Quand ça ?

.- Juste avant que tu te pointes.

.- Que…

.- Ta fuckin' mère avait l'air très contente au téléphone ! Kekeke.

.- Hiruma-kun…

La rousse fulminait, et cela au plus grand bonheur du blond qui éclata de rire. Elle s'apprêta à répliquer quelque chose quand la sonnerie retentit et que les autres élèves entrèrent dans la salle ainsi que le professeur.

Elle soupira et sortit ses livres de cours, quand elle reçut une boulette de papier sur la tête qui retomba sur son bureau. Elle chercha du regard qui avait pu l'envoyer mais, ne remarquant rien, elle laissa tomber et déplia le papier sur lequel elle lut :

_« Alors ? »_

Elle reconnut immédiatement l'écriture assez homogène et un peu anguleuse d'Hiruma. Elle l'observa un instant en train de taper sur son ordinateur et, très certainement, se préparant à faire une bulle de chewing-gum puis elle prit un stylo et écrivit sa réponse.

Il était occupé à mettre à jour les données concernant ses esclaves quand il sentit le bout d'un crayon dans son dos. Il jeta un rapide regard à l'enseignant avant de tendre sa main droite derrière lui et de la refermer sur le morceau de papier qu'il avait lancé sur sa voisine de derrière quelques minutes plus tôt. Il le déplia tranquillement et eut un sourire en coin en lisant l'écriture serrée et nuancée de la jeune femme :

_« Ça t'arrives de demander avant de faire les choses ? Tu ne changeras jamais Hiruma-kun… Et c'est d'accord. J'acceptes ta proposition. »_

_

* * *

_

NB : Et c'est ainsi que le premier OS de ce recueil est bouclé ! Le sujet du suivant est un peu évident. Quant aux autres à venir… Surprise ?

Auteur vs Persos :

Hiruma : Kekeke ! Alors comme ça, tu vas rassembler toutes tes fuckin' idées là-dedans ?

Kaleiya : Yep ! Et vu que je poste sur un site de plus…

Hiruma : Rappelle-toi du contenu de la fuckin'liste !

Kaleiya : Pour le moment, j'ai respecté toutes tes conditions… Et pourquoi tu ne t'es pas servit de ton carnet avec moi ?

Hiruma : Parce que je vois pas pourquoi je me ferais chier à te menacer alors que tu m'aurais obéi parfaitement sans ça ! Kekeke !

Kaleiya : … Ça m'apprendra à avoir rejoint les esclaves volontaires d'Hiruma…


	2. Première visite

**Auteur** : Kaleiya, toujours esclave du quaterback infernal

**Rating **: K+ pour cet OS mais susceptible de passer à T plus tard suivant ce qui le suivra

**Pairing** : Hiruma x Mamori. Un moment que j'ai pas fais d'hétéro donc avant de passer au yaoi sur ce fandom…

**Résumé** : Recueil d'OS concernant Hiruma et Mamori à partir de la fin de leur dernière année à Deimon.

**Note** : Le statut de cette fic sera assez spécial puisqu'elle n'a pas de fin définie. Pour être franche, ce sera plutôt des « tranches de vie » de sorte à ce que chaque chapitre puisse être lu indépendamment des autres. Cependant, on peut dire que les différents OS de ce que l'on peut appeler un recueil se suivent dans le temps.

**Beta** : Tiaiel à qui je promets de lui faire corriger du yaoi très bientôt…

* * *

**Première visite**

Le lendemain de son dernier jour à Deimon vers 11 heures, Mamori était en train de faire un peu de rangement dans sa chambre, en profitant pour trier quelques vieilles affaires se trouvant dans ses placards. Elle était certes très ordonnée et assez carrée quand il s'agissait de sa chambre, mais le fait est qu'elle avait tout de même un peu négligé de vérifier le contenu de son armoire ces deux dernières années, trop occupée par son boulot de manager ensuite par ses révisions pour les examens de fin d'année.

Elle avait ainsi retrouvé une vieille paire de sandales qui ne lui allait plus depuis quelques temps, une robe bleu pastel que lui avait offerte sa grand-mère pour ses 15 ans et qu'elle n'avait mise qu'une ou deux fois, et un haut rouge décolleté en V que lui avait offert une amie mais qu'elle n'avait jamais osé mettre, trouvant le décolleté trop profond.

Alors qu'elle venait de mettre de coté ce qu'elle comptait mettre dans un carton au grenier, elle entendit la sonnerie de son téléphone portable. Elle laissa ce qu'elle faisait et alla prendre son téléphone posé sur son bureau. Elle écarquilla les yeux un instant, étonnée en voyant que l'appelant n'était autre qu'Hiruma.

.- Qu'est ce qu'il me veut ? se dit-elle.

Elle décrocha et plaça le téléphone contre son oreille droite.

.- _T'as mit le temps fuckin' moralisatrice_ ! râla le blond à l'autre bout du fil.

.- Bonjour à toi aussi Hiruma-kun… répliqua la rousse, préférant ne rien dire pour cette fois.

.- _T'es prête ?_

Pendant une seconde, Mamori bloqua, la bouche entrouverte et les yeux fixant un point droit devant elle, se demandant ce que le quaterback voulait dire par là. Elle s'entendit lui répondre un « Hein ? », particulièrement évocateur de son incompréhension.

Un bruit court et sec se fit entendre à l'autre bout du combiné, lui faisant penser à une bulle de chewing-gum qui venait d'éclater, puis, quelques secondes après, elle entendit le rire si particulier de son interlocuteur.

.- Mais… De quoi est-ce que tu me parles ? lui demanda t-elle en haussant un peu le ton, exaspérée par sa réaction.

.-_ Kekeke. Soit devant chez toi vers 14 heures fuckin' rousse_, lança t-il sans répondre à la jeune fille.

.- Mais pou…

Mamori ne termina jamais sa phrase, d'abord trop surprise d'avoir entendu Hiruma raccrocher, puis énervée qu'il l'ait fait sans lui expliquer ce qu'il attendait d'elle. Elle reprit ce qu'elle était en train de faire avant, se calmant petit à petit.

Juste avant 14 heures, la jeune fille, après avoir mangé avec sa mère et l'avoir aidée à faire la vaisselle puis être montée pour se laver les dents, venait juste de revenir dans sa chambre quand son téléphone se mit à sonner. Elle prit son téléphone et soupira en voyant que c'était le démon qui l'appelait. A peine eut-elle décroché et porté l'appareil contre son oreille qu'elle dut l'éloigner subitement, le son d'un coup de feu lui vrillant le tympan.

.- _Je peux savoir ce que tu fiches fuckin' chieuse_ ? hurla Hiruma à l'autre bout du fil.

Mamori rapprocha l'appareil de son oreille, en profitant pour jeter un rapide coup d'œil sur son réveil qui indiquait qu'il était à présent 14 heures.

.- _Je t'avais dit d'être devant chez toi maintenant et t'y es pas_ ! poursuivit le blond un peu plus calmement.

.- Et pourquoi tu veux que j'y sois ? Tu pourrais me le dire au moins ? répliqua la rousse, énervée.

.- _Tch. C'est pour le fuckin' apart ! Le fuckin' vieux doit faire un fuckin' devis avant de pouvoir commencer à faire les fuckin' travaux que je lui demande et il peut le faire qu'aujourd'hui._

La jeune fille soupira.

.- Et tu n'aurais pas pu me le dire tout de suite ? Et puis pourquoi tu veux que je sois là d'ailleurs ? demanda t-elle.

.- _Je veux aussi refaire les fuckin' peintures des fuckin' pièces et voir pour la fuckin' déco ainsi que les fuckin' meubles donc à moins que tu veuilles que je fasse tout de A à Z…_ répondit-il d'un ton agacé.

.- Laisse-moi dix minutes et j'arrive.

.- _T'en as cinq !_

C'est sur cette dernière réplique que raccrocha le démon, ne laissant pas le temps à la rousse de dire quoique ce soit d'autre. Elle se dépêcha de s'habiller, optant pour une mini-jupe en jean avec un col roulé blanc cassé et des bottes en cuir marron. Elle attrapa un sac à main noir dans lequel elle glissa rapidement son téléphone portable ainsi que son porte-monnaie. Elle descendit rapidement les escaliers, pris ses clés dans le panier se trouvant sur un meuble près de l'entrée et avertit rapidement sa mère qu'elle sortait.

Une fois dehors, elle aperçut, garé devant chez elle, un camion blanc qu'elle reconnut comme étant celui que Musashi utilisait pour transporter son matériel quand il faisait des travaux au lycée Deimon. Assis sur le capot se trouvait Hiruma, vêtu d'un pantalon noir moulant avec un haut pourpre, son AK-47 sur l'épaule gauche et un chewing-gum sans sucre à la bouche, la fixant en tapotant de son index le verre de sa montre. A la place du conducteur, Musashi était en tenue de travail, son bandana blanc noué sur la tête cachant la coupe iroquoise que le blond l'avait forcé à avoir après son retour parmi les Devil Bats.

La jeune fille marcha jusqu'au camion pendant que le blond descendait du capot, les yeux verts de ce dernier suivant son trajet. Quand elle fut à sa hauteur, il lui fit un signe de tête vers le camion. Elle remarqua que la portière coté passager était ouverte et elle monta donc dans le véhicule, se retrouvant assise à la droite du kicker. Pendant qu'elle bouclait sa ceinture, le quaterback monta à son tour, s'asseyant à la place libre à coté d'elle, puis ferma brutalement la portière.

L'espace était assez étroit entre eux deux, si bien qu'ils étaient presque collés l'un à l'autre. Hiruma, après avoir mit sa ceinture, passa son bras gauche derrière la tête de Mamori pour le poser sur le dossier des sièges, libérant ainsi plus d'espace entre lui et la jeune fille. Cette dernière, un peu surprise, tourna la tête vers le blond en lui jetant un regard interrogateur.

.- C'est pour pas que t'écrase mon bras avec ton poids dans un fuckin'virage. Avec tous les fuckin'choux à la crème que tu bouffes… commença-t-il avec un grand sourire moqueur aux lèvres.

.- Hiruma-kun ! lança-t-elle en lui jetant un regard noir, les joues légèrement rougies par l'énervement.

Pendant que Musashi faisait démarrer son camion et qu'il commençait à s'éloigner de chez la jeune fille, celle-ci était en train de tenter de frapper Hiruma mais celui-ci parvint à lui bloquer les mains. Durant une bonne moitié du trajet, le blond et la rousse se prirent le bec pour un oui ou pour un non, amusant le kicker qui souriait légèrement en coin. Quand il en eut assez de leurs querelles, il profita d'un virage pour donner un brusque coup de volant, faisant se heurter ses deux passagers l'un contre l'autre et les faisant taire par la même occasion.

.- Putain de… Mais tu peux pas regarder la route fuckin' kicker de mes deux ? T'as eu ton fuckin' permis dans une fuckin' pochette surprise ou quoi ? vociféra Hiruma en pointant son AK-47 sur le conducteur du camion.

Mamori elle, n'ajouta rien, s'étant retrouvée collée contre le blond, la tête contre son épaule et ayant le bras de ce dernier enserrant les siennes, le jeune homme ayant eu le réflexe de l'attraper juste après que le brun ait tourné le volant. Elle avait les yeux fixés sur la boite à gants, les joues un peu rouges de gêne d'être aussi proche d'un garçon et elle triturait le bord de sa jupe.

.- Si vous étiez plus silencieux, je pourrais peut-être me concentrer sur la route, répliqua calmement Musashi.

.- Tch !

Rien d'autre ne fut ajouté. Les deux passagers se remirent dans la position qu'ils occupaient avant, chacun ignorant volontairement l'autre. Au bout d'une minute, le brun jeta un coup d'œil rapide à ses amis. Il eut du mal à ne pas sourire d'amusement quand il remarqua que son meilleur ami semblait très intéressé par les jambes de la jeune fille ainsi que par la mini-jupe qui était un peu remontée quand elle s'était assise. Un autre coup d'œil rapide lui apprit que la jeune fille n'avait absolument pas remarqué que son voisin de droite était très occupé à mater ses jambes, celle-ci ayant les yeux fixés sur la route. Cependant, quand il jeta un dernier coup d'œil, il croisa le regard noir d'Hiruma, lui faisant comprendre qu'il avait intérêt à ne faire aucune remarque à ce sujet. Il sourit légèrement, ce qui fit grincer des dents le blond, et reporta son attention sur la route, laissant ainsi son ami satisfaire tranquillement ses pulsions masculines.

Une fois arrivés à destination, Musashi, avec sa boite à outils en main, et Mamori suivirent Hiruma à l'intérieur de l'immeuble, le laissant taper le code de l'ascenseur permettant d'accéder au dernier étage. Quand l'ascenseur ouvrit ses portes, ils sortirent tous les trois de l'appareil et se dirigèrent vers l'unique porte se trouvant à cet étage. Le blond prit une clé dans la poche de son pantalon, déverrouilla la porte et, comme il en avait l'habitude, l'ouvrit avec le pied.

Ils entrèrent dans l'appartement et arrivèrent dans une vaste pièce commune avec une grande baie vitrée, une cuisine américaine avec un bar aux tons rouges et blancs, des murs peints en blanc, deux doubles portes en bois clair situées à droite et à gauche de la baie vitrée ainsi qu'une simple porte en face de celle-ci et un carrelage noir. La pièce ne comportait aucun meuble excepté six hauts tabourets au bar, trois ayant un siège rouge et les trois autres ayant un siège blanc.

Le brun posa sa boite à outils sur le bar pendant que la rousse commençait à faire le tour de la pièce et que le blond reprenait un chewing-gum sans sucre.

.- Tu veux refaire quoi dans cette pièce ? questionna Musashi après avoir observé quelques secondes la pièce.

.- Repeindre les murs, répondit Hiruma avant de faire une bulle de chewing-gum.

.- Les portes aussi ?

.- Il faudrait peut-être déjà décider de quelle couleur seront les murs d'abord ? demanda Mamori en s'avançant un peu vers la baie vitrée.

Le jeune charpentier hocha la tête en signe d'approbation.

.- C'est tout ? demanda t-il à son ami.

.- Pour l'instant, oui, répondit le blond.

Ils enchaînèrent avec ce qui se trouvait derrière les portes de gauche, arrivant dans un couloir menant à une salle de bain, des toilettes, deux chambres et un placard à balai. La salle d'eau était dans les tons crème et possédait une baignoire blanche, un lavabo ainsi que des placards de même couleur. La première chambre était orientée du même coté que la pièce à vivre et avait donc une grande porte fenêtre. Elle avait des murs recouverts d'une tapisserie bleu pastel ainsi qu'un sol recouvert d'une moquette gris foncé et possédait un placard intégré dont les portes étaient peintes en blanc. La deuxième chambre était un peu plus grande que la première. Les murs étaient recouverts d'une tapisserie jaune clair avec des rayures verticales blanches, le sol était, comme pour la chambre précédente, recouvert d'une moquette gris foncé mais la pièce n'avait pas de placard déjà présent.

Ils continuèrent avec la porte en face de la baie vitrée de la pièce principale, y trouvant une pièce jouxtant parfaitement la partie cuisine, carrelée de blanc au sol et aux murs gris perle, qui devait certainement servir de buanderie.

Ils terminèrent avec ce qui se trouvait derrière les portes de droite et découvrirent le même schéma que derrière la porte de gauche. La salle de bains était dans les tons bleus et blanc, avec une baignoire un plus large que la première, laissant penser à la jeune femme que le démon opterait certainement pour choisir ce coté de l'appartement pour lui. Les deux chambres avaient une moquette grise elles aussi mais la première avait une tapisserie couleur pêche ainsi qu'un placard blanc intégré à la pièce, et la deuxième avait une tapisserie beige.

Comme le pensait Mamori, Hiruma voulait avoir la grande baignoire pour lui et lui imposa la partie gauche de l'appartement, ce qui ne la dérangeait absolument pas. Au niveau des choix de peintures, la jeune femme désirait garder la tapisserie bleue qui ne lui déplaisait pas mais souhaitait enlever la jaune pour repeindre simplement les murs en vert jade, désirant faire de cette pièce un bureau. Le blond lui ne voulait pas conserver les tapisseries dont les couleurs ne lui plaisaient absolument pas, préférant une couleur prune pour la chambre avec le placard qu'il voulait repeindre en noir, et une peinture couleur taupe pour la seconde qui allait lui servir à ranger ses armes, au grand dam de la rousse.

Le choix de la couleur des murs du salon fut plus difficile puisque la teinte devait s'accorder avec celles de la cuisine américaine et que les futurs locataires n'étaient pas sur la même longueur d'ondes à ce niveau : la jeune femme souhaitait des couleurs claires alors que le jeune homme voulait des couleurs foncées. Ils finirent par se mettre d'accord sur les tons chauds, excluant le bleu, le vert et le jaune, mais avaient toujours du mal à choisir bien que la rousse eut finit par convaincre le blond d'éviter le noir à cause du carrelage. Au final, le pourpre l'emporta et il fut décidé que les portes seraient repeintes en blanc cassé pour trancher avec la couleur des murs.

Musashi nota sur un calepin les choix faits par ses amis et quelles pièces ils concernaient. Il alla ensuite dans la pièce qui allait servir à ranger les armes pour prendre quelques mesures, laissant seuls les deux futurs locataires de l'appartement.

.- Faudra s'occuper de choisir le fuckin' mobilier demain, fit le blond, accoudé au bar, avant de faire une bulle de chewing-gum.

.- On devrait plutôt attendre que Musashi-kun ait finit de s'occuper des peintures, répliqua la rousse, assise sur un des haut tabouret du bar et à moins d'un mètre de distance du démon.

.- Elle n'a pas tord, ajouta le brun qui revenait.

Hiruma lança un « tch » dédaigneux à cette remarque. Mamori soupira face à la réaction du blond tandis que Musashi reprit la parole.

.- Par contre, si tu veux gagner du temps pour les peintures, vous pouvez toujours mettre la main à la pâte, dit-il avec un petit sourire en coin.

Le blond haussa un sourcil à cette remarque. Il réfléchit quelques secondes puis jeta un rapide regard sur la rousse avant de planter ses yeux dans ceux du brun, un sourire sadique aux lèvres.

.- C'est parfait, fit-il.

La jeune femme tourna la tête vers le démon, se demandant le pourquoi de ce sourire. A quoi pouvait bien penser Hiruma ?

* * *

NB : Je précise ici mes chers amis que je n'ai aucune notion en décoration et peintures… Bon ok ! Quelques-unes en peinture mais c'est tout !

Auteur vs Perso :

Hiruma&Kaleiya(lisent un livre avec grand intérêt)

Musashi(les regarde faire en haussant un sourcil)

Agon : Mais qu'est ce qu'ils foutent les deux ?

Hiruma&Kaleiya(se regardent en souriant)

Kaleiya (avec une voix moqueuse) : T'as du feu, Rodolphe ?

Juste après, Hiruma et Kaleiya sont morts de rire dans leur coin, Musashi ne cherchant pas à savoir pourquoi et Agon se demandant ce qu'ils ont pu fumer.

Mot de Kaleiya : Lecteur, je te lance un défi ! : Trouver le livre que je lisais en même temps que le grand maître Hiruma Yoichi ! Ma réplique est ton seul et unique indice. Le premier qui trouve le titre du livre… (la suite a été déchirée.)


	3. Travaux

Auteur : Kaleiya, toujours esclave du quaterback infernal

Rating : K+ pour cet OS mais susceptible de passer à T plus tard suivant ce qui le suivra

Pairing : Hiruma x Mamori. Un moment que j'ai pas fais d'hétéro donc avant de passer au yaoi sur ce fandom…

Résumé : Recueil d'OS concernant Hiruma et Mamori à partir de la fin de leur dernière année à Deimon.

Note : Le statut de cette fic sera assez spécial puisqu'elle n'a pas de fin définie. Pour être franche, ce sera plutôt des « tranches de vie » de sorte à ce que chaque chapitre puisse être lu indépendamment des autres. Cependant, on peut dire que les différents OS de ce que l'on peut appeler un recueil se suivent dans le temps.

* * *

**Travaux**

Ce matin-là, Mamori attendait patiemment devant chez elle que Musashi arrive avec son camion. Comme ils devaient peindre les murs aujourd'hui, le brun leur avait conseillé, à elle et à Hiruma, de mettre de préférence de vieux vêtements qu'ils ne mettaient plus et d'apporter des affaires de rechange pour quand ils auraient fini. Depuis l'instant où le brun leur avait proposé de participer aux travaux, le blond la regardait avec un sourire qui ne présageait rien de bon. Elle eu beau tenter d'en savoir plus sur le chemin du retour, il ne lui dit rien excepté les taquineries habituelles qui, comme toujours, faisaient mouche. Elle a même essayé de le questionner au téléphone cette nuit mais elle s'était heurtée au même mur que durant le reste de la journée.

Soupirant en repensant à cela, elle jeta un coup d'œil rapide à l'intérieur de son sac.

« J'ai mon porte-monnaie, ma brosse à cheveux, mes barrettes, mon paquet de mouchoirs, mon parapluie, mon nécessaire de couture d'urgence, mes vêtements de rechange, un sac en plastique, ma lime à ongles, mon tube de crème pour les mains, mon téléphone portable, mon stylo, des citrons confits au miel, ma brosse à dents… énuméra-t-elle dans sa tête. »

Elle s'interrompit en entendant le camion de son ami freiner à quelques mètres et releva la tête pour le voir s'arrêter face à elle. Elle fit un signe de la main à Musashi et fit le tour pour monter du coté passager. En ouvrant la portière, elle marqua un temps d'arrêt, voyant que le jeune charpentier était le seul à bord.

.- Hiruma-kun ne devait pas être là aussi ? demanda-t-elle en montant dans le véhicule.

.- Il avait un détail à régler donc il est parti plus tôt, répondit le brun avant qu'elle ne referme la portière.

Dès qu'il vit qu'elle avait mit sa ceinture de sécurité, il desserra le frein à main et appuya sur l'accélérateur, reprenant sa route. Le trajet se déroula calmement, Musashi concentré sur la route et Mamori regardant défiler le paysage.

Une fois arrivés à destination, le jeune charpentier récupéra son matériel à l'arrière du véhicule, avec l'aide de la jeune femme, et tous deux empruntèrent l'ascenseur pour rejoindre le dernier étage. Quand les portes s'ouvrirent, ils sortirent de l'appareil et la rousse frappa quelques coups à la porte. Après une minute d'attente, elle toqua de nouveau, un peu plus fort que précédemment. N'ayant encore une fois aucune réponse, elle inspira profondément afin de se calmer pendant que Musashi soupira d'un air blasé.

L'ex-manager des Devil Bats frappa une troisième fois à la porte puis, à peine cinq secondes s'écoulèrent que des grands bruits de pas se firent entendre. La porte s'ouvrit avec violence sur un Hiruma qui ne semblait pas de très bonne humeur. Il repéra tout de suite la rousse et lui jeta un œil noir.

.- Fuckin'manager… Evidemment… lança-t-il en grinçant légèrement des dents.

.- Comment ça « évidemment » ? répliqua la jeune femme du tac au tac.

.- Parce que je voyais pas quel fuckin'con aurait pu faire ça à part toi ! lui dit le démon avec un grand sourire hypocrite.

.- Mais qu'est ce que tu veux dire par là Hiruma-kun ? demanda la fanatique des choux à la crème, excédée par le comportement de son camarade.

.- La porte était ouverte.(1)

Mamori faillit, par réflexe, lui répondre mais, en réalisant ce que l'ex quaterback des Devil Bats venait de lui dire, elle baissa brièvement les yeux, les joues légèrement rougies par la honte. Elle releva presque aussitôt son regard vers le jeune homme aux verts.

.- M-Mais comment je pouvais le savoir ? fit-elle.

A cette réplique, le blond lui fit un sourire goguenard.

.- Tu vois cela fuckin'moralisatrice ? dit-il en pointant la poignée de la porte de son index droit. Ca s'appelle une fuckin'poignée. Pour savoir si une fuckin'porte est ouverte, il suffit de poser sa fuckin'main dessus puis de la fuckin'baisser tout en poussant ou en tirant. C'est aussi simple que ça !

Un silence d'une dizaine de secondes suivit cette réplique. Soudain, sans prévenir, la jeune femme se dirigea vers l'intérieur de l'appartement, laissant juste le temps de s'écarter du passage à son futur colocataire.

La réaction de l'ancienne membre du comité de discipline sembla fortement amuser Hiruma alors que le jeune charpentier affichait une mine blasé, habitué par ce genre de scènes. Ce dernier profita que son ami lui laissait le passage libre pour entrer à son tour avec son matériel. Alors qu'il posait les premiers pots de peinture sur le bar, il entendit le son d'une porte qui claqua avec violence. Il en déduisit rapidement que la jeune femme avait du s'enfermer quelque part.

Un quart d'heure plus tard, après que le sol ait été protégé par une bâche en plastique transparent et que la peinture pour le salon ait été préparée, la rousse revint, calmée. Le brun lui confia un pinceau tandis que le blond recevait un rouleau à peinture.

.- Je vais voir si j'arrive à enlever facilement les tapisseries. Pendant ce temps, vous allez vous occupez de repeindre les murs, leur dit-il en prenant un seau d'eau chaude avec une éponge.

La jeune femme fit un léger mouvement de tête pour montrer qu'elle avait compris. Le démon par contre, regardait le rouleau qu'il avait à la main, avec un air peu enthousiaste. Il aurait grandement préféré utiliser ses esclaves pour qu'ils fassent ce boulot à sa place. Cependant, le fait que cet endroit était le lieu où il allait habiter pendant un bout de temps l'en avait dissuadé. De plus, il ne serait pas seul à vivre ici donc autant rester prudent et mettre soi-même la main à la patte.

Après que le kicker soit parti du coté de l'appartement que s'était réservé Hiruma, Mamori avait commencé à s'occuper des angles avec le pinceau et la peinture pourpre tandis que son camarade peignait le mur en face de lui avec le rouleau.

A un moment, l'ex-manager des Devil Bats se permit un coup d'œil rapide sur le quaterback. En arrivant, elle n'avait absolument pas fait attention à sa tenue, si bien qu'elle n'avait pas vu qu'il portait un vieux jean abîmé au niveau des genoux ainsi qu'un pull qui devait être noir à l'origine. Elle avait plutôt l'habitude de le voir en uniforme ou bien avec des vêtements assez moulants mais là, ce ne ressemblait guère à son style habituel. Elle leva les yeux vers son visage, admirant inconsciemment les traits du démon.

Il avait ses yeux verts concentrés sur ce qu'il faisait, bien que son visage affichait un air désintéressé. Ses cheveux blond décoloré étaient toujours fixés par du gel, lui évitant très certainement de les avoir constamment dans les yeux. Contrairement à d'habitude, sa mâchoire n'était pas en mouvement, signe qu'il n'avait pas de chewing-gum en bouche pour une fois. A un moment, son oreille frémit légèrement, faisant que Mamori retourna rapidement à sa tache, les pommettes légèrement rosies par le fait qu'elle venait de réaliser qu'elle regardait le jeune homme depuis peut-être un long moment.

Hiruma jeta un œil discret à son ex-manager, haussant un sourcil en remarquant les couleurs sur son visage. Il détailla rapidement sa tenue, commençant par son vieux pantalon gris qui avait du rester un bon bout de temps au fond de son placard. Il continua avec un pull rose pastel à manches longues qui était troué au niveau de son coude droit et dont le motif imprimé dessus s'était presque entièrement effacé après plusieurs lavages. Il termina avec le bandana jaune qu'elle portait pour tenir ses cheveux roux en arrière.

La première fois qu'il l'avait connue, ainsi que sur la majorité des photos d'elle qu'il avait récupéré durant cette année-là pour son carnet de menaces, la jeune femme avait l'air d'un garçon manqué avec ses cheveux coupés bien court. Elle avait eu du succès dès le début parmi la gent masculine et elle a vite été placée parmi les plus jolies filles du lycée. Vers la fin de cette première année, elle avait laissé pousser ses cheveux jusqu'à ses épaules pour les faire recouper juste avant la rentrée en deuxième année en un simple carré, bien droit avec une frange. Ca lui avait ajouté une touche de féminité qu'elle n'avait pas le jour où il l'avait vue pour la première fois. Avant le tournoi du Kanto, elle était allée chez le coiffeur, optant pour une coupe un peu plus moderne qui lui allait bien mais sans plus pour lui.

Depuis qu'ils avaient remporté le Christmas Bowl tous ensemble, il avait remarqué qu'elle se laissait de nouveau pousser les cheveux, allant tous les deux mois environ chez le coiffeur pour, probablement, refaire une coupe correcte. A présent, ils lui arrivaient au milieu du dos et presque tous les garçons du lycée Deimon avaient des vues sur elle. A son sens, il la trouvait bien mieux avec les cheveux longs.

La rousse se pencha du coté opposé au démon, lui laissant une belle vue sur la partie postérieure de son corps. Il regarda un instant le bac contenant la peinture puis ramena ses yeux sur elles, un sourire diabolique aux lèvres.

Du coté de Musashi, ce dernier s'occupait de décoller la tapisserie de la future chambre de son ami. Il avait pratiquement terminé quand soudain…

.- KYAAAAAAAAAAAAA !

… il entendit Mamori pousser un hurlement qui fit vriller ses tympans. Le rire typique d'Hiruma parvint à ses oreilles et fut interrompu par un SPLASH suivit des cris d'indignation de la rousse. Le brun soupira. Qu'est ce que ce démon aux yeux verts avait encore fait à l'ancienne membre du comité de discipline ? Il alla voir ce qu'il se passait dans la pièce principale et resta quelques secondes interdit face à ce qu'il voyait.

D'un part, il y avait la jeune femme, visiblement outrée, qui incendiait son camarade en faisant de grands gestes avec ses bras et qui avait des empreintes de mains bien visibles sur son fessier. D'autre part, il y avait le quaterback, un sourire hilare aux lèvres, qui lançait de petites piques entre les répliques de sa camarade et qui avait visiblement était giflé avec le pinceau si l'on se fiait à la trace de peinture qu'il avait sur la joue droite.

Facile de deviner ce qu'il s'était passé en son absence.

Il observa quelques secondes la scène jusqu'à apercevoir une lueur dans le regard de son ami qui ne lui disait rien qui vaille. Il jugea bon de ne pas rester dans les parages et d'aller finir ce qu'il avait commencé.

Et effectivement, son instinct ne l'avait pas trompé.

A peine une minute après son départ, les hostilités furent rouvertes par Hiruma. Ce dernier avait réussit à détourner l'attention de Mamori un instant, le temps pour lui de récupérer son rouleau et de faire une belle trace pourpre sur le pull de sa camarade. Lors d'une deuxième tentative, il reçut un coup de pinceau au bras gauche de la part de la jeune femme.

Ils se jaugèrent du regard durant une seconde puis, d'un même mouvement, chacun récupéra son bac à peinture. La rousse trempa son pinceau dans le sien la première puis elle brandit ce dernier, l'abaissant après avec violence et faisant gicler de la peinture sur son adversaire. Le blond esquiva une partie de l'attaque, son bras gauche et une de ses mèches de cheveux la recevant de plein fouet, avant de plonger sa main droite dans son bac de peinture et de foncer sur son assaillante.

Par la suite, ce fut un mélange de cris, de coups de pinceaux, de rires moqueurs, de traces pourpres et ce pendant dix bonnes minutes.

Après la bataille, chacun des deux combattants était en piteux état… tout comme le lieu de leur combat.

La protectrice de Sena était assise par terre, à coté de son bac de peinture retourné et dont le contenu s'était répandu sur la bâche en plastique. Son pull était maculé de taches pourpres et avait aussi des traces de mains au niveau de ses hanches. Son jean lui avait une jambe presque totalement pourpre et ses chaussures s'en tiraient avec quelques taches. Quelques mèches de ses cheveux ainsi que son visage avaient été touchés mais le pire était la grosse marque de peinture sous son menton, une partie du liquide s'étant glissé à la fois dans et sous son col-roulé.

Le démon lui était debout, près de son rouleau et du pinceau qu'avait perdu la jeune femme dans la bataille. Son haut avait été parsemé de traces pourpres faites par les divers coups de pinceaux qu'il avait reçut, lui donnant l'air d'une toile d'art moderne. Son jean était dans un état similaire avec, en prime, un genou couvert de peinture. Le pire pour lui étaient son visage, les trois quarts de celui-ci ayant été repeints, et ses cheveux blonds dont tout l'avant avait viré au pourpre. Afin d'éviter de recevoir une mèche pleine de peinture dans les yeux, il avait été forcé de se les plaquer derrière le crane.

Quand Musashi, après avoir terminé ce qu'il avait commencé, revint, il se contenta de soupirer face à ce qu'il voyait. Mais qu'est ce qu'il lui avait prit de faire confiance à ces deux-là pour faire quelque chose n'ayant pas un lien avec le football américain ? Encore, il était certain que Mamori toute seule aurait été sage mais Hiruma…

Et pour couronner le tout, ils n'avaient pas fait la moitié du travail… Heureusement qu'il avait prévu ce coup-là.

.- Vous devriez allez vous lavez pour enlever la peinture avant qu'elle soit complètement sèche, fut sa seule remarque envers eux avant d'aller dans la deuxième pièce qu'il devait détapisser.

Après son départ, le quaterback fit un « tch » puis jeta un œil à l'ex-manager qui était en train de se relever. Soudain, cette dernière ouvrit de grands yeux, réalisant quelque chose.

« Mince… Je n'ai rien prit pour me laver ou même me sécher ! pensa t-elle. »

Elle aurait aimé vérifier à l'intérieur de son sac pour en être certaine mais elle avait peur de mettre de la peinture dedans en fouillant.

La jeune femme sortit de ses pensées en remarquant que son camarade se dirigeait vers la salle de bain qui lui était destinée.

.- Hiruma-kun ? demanda t-elle.

Il s'arrêta et se tourna vers elle, un sourcil levé en signe d'interrogation. La rousse hésita quelques secondes, se triturant les doigts, avant de lui poser la question qui lui brûlait la langue.

.- Est-ce que tu aurais… euh… commença t-elle.

.- Arrive fuckin' chieuse ! la coupa le blond en lui faisant signe de le suivre.

Elle resta une seconde interdite face à cette réponse puis lui emboîta rapidement le pas.

Une fois qu'ils furent tous deux dans la salle d'eau, le démon ferma la porte comme à son habitude, en lui donnant un coup de pied. L'ancienne membre du comité de discipline remarqua un sac de sport ouvert posé dans un coin de la pièce. Elle voyait une serviette blanche qui dépassait ainsi que des vêtements.

Son camarade se dirigea vers le lavabo pour se rincer rapidement les mains. Ensuite, il fouilla dans le sac et en sortit un shampooing ainsi qu'un gel douche qu'il lui tendit. Elle hésita un instant avant de prendre le gel douche, préférant lui laisser le shampooing étant donné la nature des dégâts le concernant.

Quand elle le vit ôter son pull, elle se tourna immédiatement dos à lui, de légères rougeurs au niveau des joues. Le jeune homme, ayant remarqué la réaction de sa camarade, eut un léger sourire en coin qu'il effaça au bout de quelques secondes.

.- Tu devrais faire pareil fuckin'rousse ! lança t-il avant d'enlever le tee-shirt blanc qu'il portait en dessous de son haut.

Il la vit hésiter un instant puis, après avoir poussé un soupir de dépit, se débarrasser de son haut, révélant le soutien-gorge bleu à bretelles noires qu'elle portait en dessous. Son instinct démoniaque lui hurlait de prendre une photo d'elle mais rien que l'idée d'abîmer son appareil photo en le mouillant ou bien en y laissant des traces de peintures lui permit de résister à cette tentation. Cependant, il ne put s'empêcher de faire une remarque…

.- Ke ke ke ! Et tu te gelais pas avec seulement ça en dessous fuckin'chieuse ?

Mamori rougit à la réplique d'Hiruma. Elle savait qu'elle aurait du mettre un débardeur ou autre en dessous mais le pull lui tenait déjà suffisamment chaud et en plus, il y aurait eu des marques. Cependant, si elle en avait mit un, ça lui aurait évité qu'il voit ce qu'elle portait comme soutien-gorge…

Elle se retourna avec la ferme intention de ne pas le laisser avoir le dernier mot mais les mots restèrent bloqués dans sa gorge face à la vue qu'elle avait.

Jamais au grand jamais elle n'était entrée dans le vestiaire des Devil Bats lorsqu'ils étaient en train de se changer, bien qu'elle en ait vu quelques-uns en maillot de bain quand ils étaient aux Etats-Unis et d'autres torses nus à certaines occasions. Par contre, jamais elle n'avait vu le quaterback torse nu et elle devait le reconnaître, les séances de musculation avaient plutôt bien sculpté son corps.

Bien qu'elle ne voyait que son dos, elle pouvait voir que ce corps svelte était finement musclé. Certes, ce n'était pas aussi visible que chez Musashi (2) mais ce n'était ni trop voyant, ni pas assez. C'était le juste équilibre.

De son coté, le démon, s'attendant à une réplique de la protectrice de Sena, avait tourné la tête. En voyant qu'elle restait figée en le regardant, il haussa un sourcil et en profita pour jeter un œil rapidement sur ce qu'il avait à présent de face.

Il constata que sur le devant du soutien-gorge qu'elle portait, il y avait un petit nœud noir qui ressortait bien sur le bleu du sous-vêtement. Ce dernier maintenait fermement la poitrine généreuse de la jeune femme.

Il reporta son attention sur l'expression de son visage et ne put s'empêcher d'arborer un sourire narquois.

.- On se rince l'œil fuckin'chieuse ?

Cette remarque ramena immédiatement Mamori à la réalité qui, rouge de honte, tourna brusquement le dos à Hiruma, amusant énormément ce dernier. Elle alla ensuite dans la baignoire et, profitant de la présence d'un rideau, tira celui-ci pour la dissimuler du démon.

Mais pourquoi l'avait-elle… dévoré du regard ? Parce que c'est un garçon et qu'elle ne l'avait jamais vu torse nu avant aujourd'hui ? Parce qu'il est assez bien fait physiquement ? Oui, c'était certainement à cause de tout cela. Et puis, elle était une fille après tout donc il était normal pour elle de regarder un garçon quand elle en avait l'occasion et vice-versa…

Elle réalisa soudainement qu'avec la conclusion qu'elle venait de faire, il était plus que probable que son camarade – ce dont il était difficile de douter vu le caractère ainsi que le goût prononcé pour le chantage de celui-ci – ait fait la même chose à son encontre.

Heureusement que chacun aura sa propre salle de bain ici parce que sinon…

De son coté, le jeune homme avait suivi du regard le trajet de la jeune femme, un léger sourire au coin des lèvres. Il se tourna vers le miroir et fit une grimace en voyant son reflet.

Elle ne l'avait pas loupé !

En même temps, il l'avait bien cherchée sur ce coup et comme d'habitude, il l'avait trouvée. (3) Par contre, il avait trouvé grandiose le coup de lui mettre les mains aux fesses. La réaction qu'elle avait eue était prévisible mais c'était quand même la première fois qu'elle l'avait giflée – avec un pinceau certes mais c'était tout comme – et il était bien forcé de reconnaître qu'il avait adoré ce geste de sa part.

Bien sûr, il ne recommencerait pas ça avant très longtemps mais il ne regrettait pas d'avoir profité d'une pareille occasion qui n'était pas prête de se représenter.

Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil du coté de la baignoire, constatant la présence d'un pantalon plein de peinture et d'un soutien-gorge bleu posés en haut du rideau de douche. Il reporta son attention sur le lavabo puis, posant le shampooing sur le rebord, entreprit de se laver les cheveux.

Au bout d'un bon moment passé à savonner vigoureusement sa peau et ses cheveux, Mamori regretta de ne pas avoir de miroir afin de vérifier si elle n'avait plus rien au niveau du menton et du cou. Le seul qui était disponible dans cette pièce était de l'autre coté du rideau, là où se trouvait Hiruma.

Elle laissa tomber l'idée et chercha une serviette quand un détail la frappa : elle n'avait pas de quoi se sécher de son coté. Elle avait été tellement troublée tout à l'heure qu'elle n'avait pas du tout pensé à lui en demander une.

La rousse hésita quelques secondes puis elle finit par soulever légèrement le rideau de douche, de sorte à pouvoir observer ce qu'il y avait derrière sans devoir se montrer. Ainsi, elle put constater que le blond semblait galérer à enlever la peinture de ses cheveux, celui-ci frottant énergiquement les mèches atteintes avec le shampooing.

Soudain, le jeune homme cessa de s'occuper de sa tignasse et soupira.

.- Quand t'auras fini de m'observer fuckin'chieuse, tu me diras peut-être ce que tu veux ! lança-t-il, le regard tourné du coté de la baignoire.

La jeune femme fit une grimace, ne pensant pas que le démon l'aurait si vite repérée. Elle lui demanda rapidement une serviette qu'il lui lança par-dessus le rideau avant de reporter son attention sur son désastre capillaire…(4)

Après que les deux futurs locataires de l'appartement soient sortis de la salle de bain – avec beaucoup de difficultés pour l'un et l'autre suite à une prise de bec qui se termina dans le salon – ils purent constater que le brun n'avait pas chômé pendant leur absence.

Les tapisseries des trois pièces qui lui avait été indiquées avaient été enlevées proprement, laissant place à un mur vierge dans chacune d'entre elles. Il était encore un peu tôt pour peindre ces murs-ci donc il s'était chargé de poursuivre ceux du salon pendant que les deux autres se débarrassait de la peinture qu'ils avaient sur eux.

Vers midi environ (5), il ne restait plus qu'une pièce à peindre et, pendant que les garçons s'en chargeaient, la jeune femme sortit acheter de quoi manger. Quand elle revint, ils venaient de finir le travail. Après avoir aérée la pièce, ils mangèrent tous trois rapidement, Musashi devant se charger des étagères et des peintures des portes pendant qu'Hiruma faisait le tour des magasins de meubles, accompagné de Mamori.

.- J'aurais pu faire ça seul fuckin'chieuse ! fit-il une fois qu'ils se furent en pleine rue, vêtus de leurs vêtements habituels.

La rousse jeta un regard noir au blond.

.- Je te signale que je vais aussi y vivre dans cet appartement ! répliqua-t-elle à son camarade.

Le démon n'ajouta rien, se contentant de marcher droit devant lui, suivit de près par la jeune femme.

* * *

NB : Assez étrange de s'arrêter là, je vous l'accorde mais ayant peur de dériver… Et bon, je commence un peu à coincer niveau idées.

1 : Je pense que ça a déjà du arriver à certains ce genre de chose. Et pour ceux à qui ce n'est pas encore arrivé, ça vous arrivera peut-être un jour…

2 : Pourquoi Musashi en comparatif ? Comment dire… (regarde les bras aux muscles saillants du jeune charpentier en essayant de ne pas bloquer mais échoue lamentablement)

3 : J'ai un doute sur le français de ma phrase là… Et j'aurais pu vous épargnez cette note stupide ma part accessoirement.

4 : Je coupe là car ça ne vaut pas le coup que je continue à m'attarder sur ce qu'il se passe dans cette pièce.

5 : N'ayant jamais fait de peintures de murs ou de déco d'appart… Je n'ai absolument aucune idée du temps exact qu'il faut pour repeindre le nombre de pièces dites dans cet OS. Veuillez donc m'excuser si je suis loin de la réalité.

Auteur vs Persos :

(Pour cause de retour de vacances, l'auteur est partie dormir et reviendra quand elle sera réveillée. Merci pour votre compréhension)

Hiruma (lit la note puis s'en va en feuilletant son carnet de menaces)


	4. Cohabitation

Auteur : Kaleiya, toujours esclave du quaterback infernal

Rating : Vu ce que j'évoque à certains moments, je passe à T pour cet OS

Pairing : Hiruma x Mamori. Un moment que j'ai pas fais d'hétéro donc avant de passer au yaoi sur ce fandom…

Résumé : Recueil d'OS concernant Hiruma et Mamori à partir de la fin de leur dernière année à Deimon.

Note : Le statut de cette fic sera assez spécial puisqu'elle n'a pas de fin définie. Pour être franche, ce sera plutôt des « tranches de vie » de sorte à ce que chaque chapitre puisse être lu indépendamment des autres. Cependant, on peut dire que les différents OS de ce que l'on peut appeler un recueil se suivent dans le temps.

* * *

**Cohabitation**

Encore dix minutes de tranquillité pour Yoichi Hiruma. Une fois ce laps de temps écoulé, sa fuckin'coloc allait arriver et ce serait le début d'une longue fuckin'cohabitation. Il soupira à cette pensée et se remit à pianoter sur son ordinateur portable, les pieds posés sur sa table basse blanche.

En prévision de la rentrée de demain, il récoltait un maximum d'informations sur les étudiants et les professeurs, les triant au fur et à mesure pour son carnet de menace. C'était quand même dingue de voir à quel point les gens pouvaient être prévisibles. En à peine une heure, il avait déjà six adultères, quinze voyeurs, onze poètes en herbe qui ne s'assumaient pas, vingt-trois amateurs de pétards(1), neuf masochistes et un mec qui aimait un peu trop les leviers de vitesse(2). Par rapport au nombre d'étudiants à Saikyoudai, c'était peu mais dès qu'il sera sur place, ça ira crescendo.

Le son d'une clé que l'on tournait dans une serrure lui fit tendre l'oreille. Il jeta un œil rapide à l'heure sur son ordinateur : Elle avait très exactement vingt et une secondes d'avance par rapport à l'horaire prévu.

Le démon blond commença à faire une bulle de chewing-gum, les yeux rivés sur son écran, pendant que son oreille gauche suivait avec attention les moindres bruits qui survenait autour de lui.

C'est ainsi qu'il sut que la jeune femme venait d'ouvrir la porte d'entrée, probablement avec un sac à la main, et qu'elle entrait dans l'appartement en tirant ce qui devait être une valise à roulette.

.- Déjà là ? fit-il, les yeux toujours rivés sur son écran.

Il n'eut pas besoin de tourner la tête pour savoir qu'il y avait cette petite pointe d'agacement qui était apparue sur sa frimousse. De plus, il sentait son regard bleu posé sur lui.

.- Bonjour à toi aussi Hiruma-kun, dit Mamori en refermant la porte derrière elle.

Le quaterback leva les yeux de son ordinateur pour la voir se diriger vers sa partie de l'appartement, ses affaires avec elle. Quand elle eut disparu de son champ de vision, il termina rapidement ce qu'il faisait puis referma son ordinateur, se calant un peu plus dans le canapé de cuir blanc. Il finit par poser son outil de travail sur la table basse afin de pouvoir se lever et aller jusqu'au réfrigérateur flambant neuf. Il venait à peine de sortir la bouteille d'eau quand la rousse revint dans le salon, s'attardant sur la décoration simple et épurée.

Près du canapé se trouvaient des fauteuils de même couleur et même matière avec, posé sur un meuble gris clair, une télé grand écran. Derrière celle-ci était située une grande table de couleur claire et de style moderne accompagnée de six chaises aux dossiers noirs. Dans les deux coins de la pièce étant les plus proches de la baie vitrée avait été placées deux plantes vertes, toutes deux dans des pots blancs.

L'ex-manager des Devil Bats vint finalement s'asseoir au bar, pile au moment où l'ex-capitaine sortait un verre du placard, comme par hasard se dit-il.

.- Hiruma-kun ? demanda-t-elle.

Il la regarda, un sourcil haussé et se demandant ce qu'elle pouvait bien lui vouloir.

.- Tu as réfléchi à la façon dont on allait s'organiser ?

Ah, ça… C'est vrai qu'elle lui en avait vaguement parlé qu'il faudrait qu'ils s'arrangent pour les corvées et compagnie… Et qu'il lui avait rétorqué en ricanant qu'elle n'avait qu'à tout faire comme une bonne petite fuckin' femme au foyer ! Après qu'elle lui ait fait la tête pendant un bon quart d'heure, il avait fini par lui dire qu'il y penserait ce qu'il, au final, n'a pas du tout fait.

.- Pas eu le temps, répondit-il en faisant une bulle de chewing gum.

Comme il s'y attendait, son nez se fronça, signe qu'elle n'était pas contente, et elle lui jeta un regard lourd de reproches. Il l'ignora volontairement afin de pouvoir continuer ce qu'il était en train de faire : se servir un verre d'eau avant de finir complètement déshydraté. Sauf que bien évidemment, juste après qu'il ait ouvert la bouteille, il fut interrompu par sa colocataire.

.- Hiruma-kun, il serait peut-être temps de s'en occuper tu ne crois pas ?

Le blond savait qu'elle n'avait pas tord. Certes, il pouvait toujours la laisser tout faire mais s'il voulait avoir le temps de mettre au point des stratégies avec elle et qu'elle puisse travailler ses cours, il avait intérêt à faire un minimum de choses dans l'appartement.

.- Si tu y tiens tant fuckin' chieuse, fut sa seule réponse avant qu'il ne prenne la bouteille d'eau et verse de l'eau dans son verre.

La rousse soupira légèrement puis partit vers son coté de l'appartement, n'ayant pas conscience du regard émeraude suivant fixé sur son postérieur, le jean qu'elle portait mettant bien en valeur ce dernier. Lorsqu'elle eut disparue de son champ de vision, il en profita pour vider d'un trait son verre, inondant le désert aride qu'était en train de devenir sa gorge.

Après qu'il eut remis la bouteille à sa place, sa colocataire revint, un bloc-notes sous le bras et un stylo à la main. Elle s'installa en face de lui et posa son matériel d'écriture sur le bar, sous le regard neutre du démon. Il l'observa en train de faire une liste des différentes taches qu'ils auraient à se répartir.

.-Si c'est ta liste de fuckin' prétendants que tu fais, t'en as pour la semaine au minimum, lança-t-il dans le but d'attirer l'attention de la jeune femme.

La remarque fit mouche, Mamori levant immédiatement ses yeux bleus vers lui pour lui jeter un regard noir, ses joues légèrement rougies par la colère qu'elle s'efforçait de contenir. Il ricana face à sa réaction.

.- T'avais reçu combien de fuckin' lettres d'amour à la saint-Valentin déjà ? Plus de deux cents non ? poursuivit-il, d'humeur taquine.

Les joues de la jeune femme rougirent encore plus, d'une part sous l'effet de l'énervement que provoquait le jeune homme chez elle, d'autre part au souvenir de toutes ces déclarations d'amour qu'elle reçue il y a plus d'un mois ainsi que l'année précédente.

Il se souvenait parfaitement de ce jour-là et de l'avalanche de lettres qui s'était déversée à ses pieds lorsqu'elle avait ouvert son casier. Il voyait encore ces groupes de garçons qui la suivait dans les couloirs – et qui avaient immédiatement fait demi-tour lorsqu'elle était venue lui dire bonjour – ainsi que ceux qui espéraient recevoir un chocolat de sa part. Qu'est ce qu'il avait rit en voyant leurs têtes quand elle avait offert ses chocolats de Saint-Valentin aux membres de l'équipe de foot américain. Il avait un peu moins rit quand elle avait commencé à le coller dans les couloirs… et qu'elle avait continué une fois les cours terminés. Il avait été obligé de la raccompagner chez elle pour avoir enfin la paix…

A la dernière Saint-Valentin, elle était arrivée au lycée le plus tard possible, tentant ainsi d'éviter sa troupe d'admirateurs qui l'attendait un peu partout dans l'établissement. Le stress ainsi que la peur pouvaient se lire au fond de ses yeux. Il l'avait trouvée cachée derrière le mur, hésitant entre aller en cours et survivre tant bien que mal à ce qui l'attendait ou bien rentrer chez elle et appeler pour dire qu'elle était souffrante. Lorsqu'il s'était rapproché d'elle pour « la saluer », elle avait fait un sacré bond et s'il n'avait pas eu la présence d'esprit de faire un pas en arrière juste après, il aurait eu très mal à la mâchoire pendant un bon moment.

Toujours est-il que, pour une raison qui lui échappait encore, il était entré dans le lycée, son AK-47 sur l'épaule gauche et son carnet de menace bien en évidence dans sa main droite. Un simple sourire – bien carnassier – de sa part fut ajouté à l'ensemble, provoquant un sentiment de terreur générale parmi les élèves et professeurs présents. Il s'était planté en plein milieu du trajet entre l'entrée du bâtiment et le portail puis, sans prévenir, avait tiré joyeusement en l'air, faisant fuir toute personne citée dans le fameux carnet vers la salle où elle devait avoir cours.

Suite à ça, il avait fait signe à la rousse – qui avait suivit la scène depuis sa cachette – de venir. Celle-ci l'avait rejoint, l'air gênée, et l'avait remercié du regard. Après, ils s'étaient tous les deux rendus en salle de cours et avaient mangé ensemble sur le toit à la pause déjeuner.

A la fin de la journée, en la raccompagnant chez elle, elle lui avait offert le chocolat qui lui était destiné alors qu'elle savait très bien qu'il n'aimait pas le sucré. Bizarrement, il ne se souvient plus trop pourquoi il ne l'a pas refusé – et surtout, pourquoi il l'avait mangé une fois qu'il fut seul dans la chambre d'hôtel qui lui servait de chez lui à l'époque. Ce dont il était certain, c'est que cette « friandise » était plus amère que sucrée et que ce goût lui était resté en bouche jusqu'au lendemain matin, quand il avait glissé une tablette de chewing-gum – sans sucre bien entendu – à la menthe entre ses lèvres.

Un coup de stylo sur son front le sortit de ses pensées. Il grinça des dents, tournant son regard émeraude vers celui, azur de sa colocataire.

.- Tu as entendu ce que je t'ai dit Hiruma-kun ?

Non, il n'avait pas entendu, trop occupé à repenser au passé – ce qui l'étonnait car en règle générale, il évitait de le faire. S'il se fiait au regard qu'elle lui lançait ainsi qu'à la façon dont elle tapait son bloc-notes avec son crayon, ça avait un rapport avec cette histoire de corvées.

.- Ouais, répondit-il, sa main gauche cherchant son paquet de chewing-gum dans la poche de son jean.

Il trouva finalement son paquet de chewing-gum mais eu la mauvaise surprise de s'apercevoir qu'il était vide… Putain de merde… C'était son dernier en prime… Il n'avait plus qu'à aller à la supérette pour en reprendre.

.- Donc pour les taches quotidiennes… commença la jeune femme.

D'ailleurs, en parlant de la supérette, faudrait aussi qu'il reprenne du café car il n'en avait presque plus en réserve. Et envisager aussi d'acheter des bières pour le fuckin'dread vu qu'il risque fortement de se pointer ici…

.- … tu proposes quoi ? termina la rousse, son stylo prêt à écrire.

Le blond jeta un œil rapide à la liste qu'elle avait faite. Elle avait déjà marqué son nom à coté de « Ménage » et de « Repassage ». Il manquait « Promener le chien » mais bon, vu que son fuckin'clebs était très bien capable de se promener tout seul, ça n'était pas très important.

Au bout d'une bonne demie-heure à se prendre la tête car ils n'étaient pas du même avis, ils parvinrent à établir une liste définitive : Mamori s'occuperait des taches ménagères ainsi que de faire les bento le matin et les repas de midi et du soir tandis qu'Hiruma ferait les courses ainsi que le petit déjeuner – afin que la rousse ait le temps de s'occuper des bento – et la vaisselle – enfin… jusqu'à ce qu'il ait acheté un lave-vaisselle ce qui ne saurait tarder. Le seul point de désaccord qui restait était la lessive, aucun des deux ne souhaitant que l'autre aille fouiner dans ses vêtements pour des raisons diverses et variées.

**... **

Hiruma monta dans l'ascenseur en grommelant, un sac de courses à la main. En ouvrant son frigo, sa colocataire lui a fait remarquer qu'il était pratiquement vide et qu'il n'y avait pas assez pour faire à manger pour le lendemain. Il lui avait lancé une ou deux piques, comme à son habitude, puis, profitant qu'elle était partie dans sa chambre pour défaire sa valise, s'était rendu à la supérette.

Après avoir fouillé les rayons, il avait rapidement constaté l'absence de chewing-gum sans sucres – pour le plus grand malheur du propriétaire qui, suite à une brusque apparition d'un certain carnet, dût promettre qu'il en commanderait tout un stock dans l'heure.

Qu'est-ce que ça le mettait en boule de ne pas pouvoir s'amuser à faire des bulles… Et le fait de ne pas sentir cette texture caoutchouteuse entre ses dents n'arrangeait pas la chose. Heureusement qu'il allait pouvoir se défouler un peu dès demain parce que sinon…

Autre « détail » qu'il allait devoir commencer à gérer : Mamori Anezaki.

Mais qu'est ce qui avait bien pu lui passer par la tête pour qu'il veuille absolument d'elle en quasi-permanence à ses cotés ? C'est vrai qu'elle était une as du ménage – contrairement à lui qui comptait uniquement sur sa mémoire pour se souvenir sous quel truc il avait posé telle fiche stratégique –, était une excellente cuisinière – ce qu'il ne lui dira jamais en face – et était une fille extrêmement bien organisée – une qualité qui ne lui avait jamais fait regretter de s'être quelque peu servit de Sena pour qu'elle rejoigne les Devil Bats. A contrario, elle l'énervait quand elle lui faisait la morale, l'agaçait au plus haut point quand elle maternait les joueurs, l'irritait à toujours jouer les « miss parfaite »… Si elle n'était pas aussi nulle en dessin et aussi gourmande quand il était question de choux à la crème, il l'aurait appelée Mary Sue (3).

Lorsque les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent, il sortit de l'appareil et se dirigea vers la porte de l'appartement… qu'il ouvrit d'un simple coup de pied, comme il en avait l'habitude. A peine fut-il entré qu'une délicieuse odeur de nourriture vint envahir ses narines. Il s'avança jusqu'au bar, afin d'y poser les sacs de courses, et put voir sa colocataire, les cheveux attachés en une simple queue de cheval, en train d'égoutter ce qui ressemblait fortement à des Soba(4).

En jetant un œil vers la table, il vit qu'elle avait placé les couverts, les assiettes et les verres, le tout pour eux deux. Un saladier, contenant probablement une salade de chou ou de cresson, était posé à coté d'une carafe d'eau ainsi que, un peu plus à l'écart, une bougie rouge qu'elle avait très certainement apportée avec ses affaires.

Reportant son attention du coté du bar, il remarqua Cerberos assit sagement à coté de sa gamelle et suivant avec grand intérêt la rousse trancher la viande avec soin.

Une étrange sensation de chaleur commençait à l'envahir quand la jeune femme se tourna vers lui, remarquant enfin sa présence dans l'appartement.

.- Oh ! Tu as déjà fini ? lui demanda-t-elle, un peu surprise de le voir de retour.

.- Ouais… J'ai pas le fuckin'souvenir que j'avais tout ça dans ce fuckin'frigo, répondit-il.

.- En fait, ma mère m'avait donné de quoi faire à manger ici pour ce soir. Ca m'est revenu juste après ton départ.

Elle retourna à sa cuisine, donnant au passage un morceau de viande à Cerberos qui l'avala d'une traite. Le blond observa encore quelques secondes sa colocataire avant de s'occuper de ranger les courses. Une fois qu'il eut terminé, il alla s'asseoir dans le canapé, laissant quelques peu dériver son esprit, cette sensation de chaleur toujours présente en lui.

A un moment, une silhouette féminine se dessina dans ses pensées brumeuses. Petit à petit, on pouvait distinguer une chevelure sombre ainsi qu'une tenue aux couleurs chaudes. Puis, à un moment, la silhouette semblait se rapprocher de lui, dévoilant ainsi la couleur émeraude de ses yeux.

_Youichi ! Pose cette Game Boy et vient manger ! _

.- Hiruma-kun ?

Il revint soudainement à la réalité, constatant que la jeune femme était debout près de la table, les yeux fixés sur lui. Il la regarda en haussant un sourcil, l'air interrogateur.

.- Le dîner est prêt, lui dit-elle, prenant place à table.

Il laissa échapper un soupir. Décidément, il était plus que temps qu'il reprenne des activités plus normales dès demain parce qu'il se ramollissait à vue d'œil.

Et faudra peut-être qu'il mette la climatisation plus tôt que prévu si ca continuait à se réchauffer ici.

* * *

NB : Je prends du retard moi… Avec du bol, l'arrivée des vacances d'été devrait rebooster un peu le rythme de cette fic (ou pas…).

1 : Pour ceux qui n'auraient pas compris, je sous-entendais le mot « joint »

2 : Petite référence à un fait divers assez particulier…

3 : J'invite tous ceux qui ne savent pas ce qu'est une Mary Sue à lire l'article du même nom sur Wikipédia.

4 : Pâtes japonaises à base de farine de sarrasin.

Auteur vs Persos :

Nous interrompons notre programme afin de diffuser une courte page de publicité.

« Hey toi ! Oui toi ! T'en as assez de tous ces gens qui te harcèlent en permanence ? T'en as marre de tous ces garçons (ou filles) qui te font sans arrêt la cours de façon plus ou moins élégante ? T'en as ras le bol qu'on te prenne pour le larbin de service ?

Dans ce cas, notre nouveau produit est pour toi ! Vendu pour la modique somme de 100 euros (sans compter la TVA, le livraison, les frais d'hébergement, la TS (Taxe Satanique au taux de 200%), vos données bancaires, les FEI (Frais d'esclavage Intensif), etc.), ce produit miracle est capable d'éloigner n'importe qui ! Même la grand tante qui vous rabaisse sans arrêt lors des repas de famille et qui se déplace avec une canne ainsi que la grosse brute qui vous attend à la sortie des cours pour vous prendre votre argent de poche.

Satisfaction garantie ! Pour passer votre commande, il vous suffit d'appeler au numéro qui s'affiche en bas de votre écran… »

Kaleiya (regarde l'écran en haussant un sourcil) : Les affaires marchent bien pour certains visiblement…


End file.
